Hello My Friend
by Alexia Luthor
Summary: Future fic. Lex ended up in Metropolis and Clark is in Gotham (slash strongly implied)


Title: Hello My Friend

Author: Alexia Luthor

Rating: PG (PG-13 to be safe. Language)

Pairing: Implied (strongly) Lex/Clark slash

Summary: Future fic. Lex ended up in Metropolis and Clark is in Gotham 

Disclaimer: Major stuff here. The characters are not mine and neither are the songs. The songs are written by Tremonti/Stapp and performed by… if you don't know, I'm not going to tell you.

Feedback: Please please PLEASE! If anything, give me feedback

Archive: If you want it on your site, take it and tell me where it is in the feedback.

Onward! To the story!

*~*~*

Lex walked into the club, desperately needing a drink. Life in Metropolis was driving him mad, everywhere he turned, he needed to analyse every look, every handshake, and every single favour that he received. Lex sighed as once again he found himself comparing the life he had now to the life he use to have in Smallville. With another sigh, Lex again reminded himself that even if he did go back to Smallville, things still wouldn't be the same. No, it was never Smallville that made him feel better; it was Clark, who happened to live in Smallville. Not anymore though, Clark had moved away. Who would have guessed that Clark was so smart? Ok, everyone knew that Clark was smart, but smart enough to warrant going to college two years early? Clark had been given the opportunity to go to college in Gotham City and he took it. Lex knew that it was probably Clark mentality that if he went to college now, became a genius and made money, he could save his parents and the farm. Clark was always saving someone. 

"Can I have you attention please?" Lex spared the man on the stage a brief glance before continuing to drink his cheap scotch. The scotch Lex barely remembers ordering. "An old friend of mine happens to be here tonight, with his own friends... they all happen to be very talented musicians. I talked them into playing for you, so give a hand for 'Set in Stone'!" Lex ignored the hustle and the clapping crowd as the guitar intro started. Lex's only thought was that they were at lest mildly gifted and wouldn't play to loud. God, he was getting old wasn't he?

"Please come now, I think I'm falling. 

I'm holding on to all I think is safe.

It seems I found the road to nowhere.

And I'm trying to escape.

I held back when I heard thunder,

But I'm down to one last breath.

And let me say

Let me say..."

Lex turned slowly in his chair as the voice reached his ears. Looking at the man on the stage strumming his guitar, black gauze T-shirt and leather pants with a black leather wrist cuff around his left wrist. The black hair hung in loose curls around his face, lips shiny.

"Hold me now, 

I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking...

That maybe six feet

Ain't so far down.

I'm looking down now that's its over.

Reflecting on all of my mistakes.

I thought I found the road to somewhere,

Somewhere in His grace.

I cried out 'heaven save me'

But I'm down to one last breath.

And with it let me say,

let me say..."

God, he was beautiful like this, his voice low and husky. The notes were steady and full of emotion, drawing him in. With a whisper, Lex rose from his seat. "Clark?" Lex began to move towards the stage slowly, watching Clark's intent face, concentrating on the music, the words.

"Hold me now, 

I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking...

Maybe six feet

Ain't so far down.

I'm looking down now that's its over.

Hold me now, 

I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking...

Maybe six feet

Ain't so far down.

I'm so far down."

Clark was swaying now, voice channelling into the mic as he smashed his eyes closed, belting out the words, yelling the lonely words. Since when did Clark ask to be saved?

"Sad eyes, follow me!

But I still believe there is something left for me!

So please come stay with me!

'Cause I still believe there's something left for you and me

For you and me!

For you and me!

Hold me now,

I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking..."

Clark finally looked up over the crowd, the last notes played, still vibrating in the air.

"Hold me now, 

I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking...

Maybe six feet

Ain't so far down.

I'm looking down now that's its over.

Hold me now, 

I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking...

Maybe six feet

Ain't so far down.

Please come now, I think I'm falling. 

I'm holding on to all I think is safe."

The crowd cheered, catcalled and hooted, chanting for an encore as Clark removed his guitar from his shoulder. Clark turned grinning his million-wattage smile at the rest of his band. Turning the smile onto the crowd, their eyes locked. 

As Lex looked right back into Clark's eyes, the smile faltered in surprise, but it was back again, not to its fullest, but the eyes were definitely warmer. Clark turned to his band, motioning something... they agreed and Clark put his guitar back on, fixing his eyes onto Lex's... the music started.

"Hello my friend, we meet again

It's been a while, where should we begin... seems like forever.

Within my heart are memories

Of perfect love that you gave to me.

Oh I remember..."

Lex smirked ever so slightly, it was like Clark was talking to him for the first time for three years in an ever so natural way, except for the music and the crowd around them and being twenty feet away from each other. 

"When you are with me

I'm free... I'm careless, I believe.

Above all others, we'll fly

This brings tears to my eyes.

My sacrifice."

Lex smiled more openly, this song was perfect for them, it fit the perfectly. Lex had always felt like he could fly over Smallville, over Metropolis when he was with Clark.

"We've seen our share of ups and downs,

Oh, how quickly life can turn around in an instant.

It feels so good to reunite.

Within yourself and within your mind,

Let's find peace there."

Our share? We have seen more than just our share Clark. By the look on Clark's face as he delivered that line, he knew it too. God, Lex wished that he could find peace, but the only thing he came close to was when he was with Clark. The only time Lex had felt better than he did hanging out with Clark was that one time they had kissed. The one time that Lex and Clark took a step beyond being friends... a shame that it had to have been a good-bye kiss. Clark was on his way to college and was feeling bold, so he kissed Lex, tongue and all... Lex had been shocked; he had felt like he was floating.

"Cause when you are with me

I'm free... I'm careless, I believe.

Above all others, we'll fly.

This brings tears to my eyes.

My sacrifice."

Clark's eyes were shining as he smiled almost sadly at Lex, his eyes fluttering closed as he said the word 'free'.

"I just want to say hello again.

I just want to say hello again!"

Please, don't let that be all you want, Clark. This is the first time I've seen you since you left... Lex didn't even allow him to attach the 'me' to the end of that sentence in his head. Luthors never feel sorry for themselves, pity is for the pathetic and powerless. Clark pushed the guitar away behind his back as he put his full attention to the Mic and Lex.

"Cause when you are with me

I'm free... I'm careless, I believe.

Above all the others, we'll fly.

This brings tears to my eyes."

Clark's hand was resting on his heart, eyes still shining as he looked at Lex, smiling. 

"Cause when you are with me

I'm free..." 

Clark spread his arms wide looking up at the ceiling, still singing into the Mic.

"I'm careless, I believe.

Above all others,"

Clark returned his eyes to Lex, his smile still small and fond. 

"we'll fly.

This brings tears to my eyes.

My sacrifice.

My sacrifice.

I just want to say hello again!

My sacrifice."

Lex wondered why Clark thought of him as his sacrifice. Then Lex wondered if he was reading too much into a song sung spontaneously. The crowd clapped, whooped and cheered for more. Clark put his guitar on its stand before hopping off the stage shaking people's hands. Clark weaved through the dense crowd, making his way over to Lex, didn't take him long.

"Lex." Clark's voice was filled with joy as he smiled broadly and shook his hand. Lex smiled too, his usual one, he was still aware of the crowd around them.

"Clark, you were great."

"I wrote it for you." Lex wasn't sure if he caught that...

"Wrote what for me?"

"All of it, every word of every song. God, Lex... I've missed you. I called, but you had left. I even tried Metropolis, but I was kind of brushed off."

Lex felt something in him lift. Clark didn't just leave and never give it a second thought, he had tried, but it was Lex that had consequently blocked him out. "It's all right."

They were still holding hands and Clark looked at the fingers wrapped loosely around his and smiled again. "You had to have known, even before me that I love you."

Lex smirked ever so slightly for a brief second and dropped Clark's hand. "Hoped maybe, I was never sure."

"Huh, thought my good-bye would have cleared that up." Lex chuckled, "I guess I'm going to have to better with my hello..."

Clark stretched out his arm motioning towards the door. Lex looked at Clark, his eyes slightly wide as he noticed the lust and mischievous glint in his Clark's eyes.

"Guess you will." Clark chuckled himself and they started walking away. Clark looked back at his band and caught the eye of his drummer and waved good-bye. Lex found that somewhere in the back of his head, he was sticking his tongue out at the drummer because he got the really nice good-byes and even better hellos.


End file.
